


The first time

by Dominatrix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: It may seem different than it really is, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock and John do it for the first time it’s embarrassing for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time

When Sherlock and John do it for the first time it’s embarrassing for both of them.

Of course Sherlock insisted that he knew everything about it. After all he was a man of about 30 years, and – additionally - the most intelligent in the whole Commonwealth. John decided not to comment on this to prevent the calm atmosphere from being endangered. That’s why he didn’t voice the thought that it may be of disadvantage that Sherlock was a complete virgin on this area. He just lets him pass and hopes that the Consulting Detective will lose interest after one or two minutes. He was terribly wrong. Sherlock knows no mercy.

John begs him to stop several times while they do it, but the only reaction of Sherlock is a risen eyebrow and a murmured “Don’t be so sensible.”

In the end they’re both breathless. John’s knees will look terribly the next day, and his back hurts already because he had to bend over for a period of time that felt like hours.

It doesn’t stay at this one time. It doesn’t happen often, but with a frightening regularity. John feels killed afterwards every time; and although Sherlock would never admit it in front of John...He longs for a cigarette more than ever.

They get better at it, from time to time, until Sherlock honours John’s performance with a short nod that should appear matter-of-fact, although there is a faint, red touch on his porcelain cheeks. Which – of course – completely destroys the matter-of-fact expression in his eyes.

John has sworn to himself several times that this would be the very last time. But he also notices the necessity.

After John had dropped on the carpet in the living room, breathing heavily, because he didn’t want to move a single muscle in his body, he looked up to Sherlock, who slowly put on his jacket.

“That was...good” John heaves, still completely weakened. Sherlock just snorts and gives him a cool, almost arrogant glance. “Did you expect something else from me?” “Well, regarding the fact that you had hardly any practice, it was astonishing. The first time was really with me, then?” “Really.” „Fascinating. I have to say, you’re a natural.“ Again Sherlock snorts. “Don’t exaggerate. Almost every idiot can build up a shelf from IKEA.“


End file.
